glyosfandomcom-20200215-history
Knights of the Slice
=Story= Back in 1984, when the fledgling food chain “Pizza Shunt” was first starting it’s rapid franchise expansion, the mysterious CEO (known only as) Fred started experimenting with a mascot that could be his proxy at public events. He tested several suit designs and personnel before ultimately abandoning the project in the late 80s. The Knights of the Slice would live on as successful kids meal toy until the mid 2040s, when an increasing wave of food-based crimes would necessitate the revival of the Knights of the Slice. Knights of the Slice are compatible with Mega Merge figures by following the instructions found here. =Toy Pizza Releases= Prototypes *Cheese Platter Knight - Test Type 00 *Proto Knight - Test Type 01 Series One *Lime Knight - The Leader *Brick Knight - The Smarts *Teal Knight - The Newbie *Purple Knight - The Host of VSauce3 *Gold Knight - Lime's Gold Mode *Stealth Knight - Teal's Clear Mode *Blueberry Knight - Brick's Integer Mode *Clear Knight - Phasing Mode Operation: Cold Slice *Medic Knight - The Male Knurse Knight *Orange Knight - The Knightmare *Combat Type 01 - The Twins *Combat Type 02 - The Twins *Death Knight - The Villain 2017 Series *Vice Knight - The Outlier *Royal Knight - The Time Traveler *Rescue Knight - The Savior *Neon Punch Knight - Rescue Knight's Raw Knight form *Chaos King - Evil Overlord *DIY Knight - Toy Tokyo Five Points Festival Exclusive *Gunmetal Punch Knight - Royal Knight's Raw Knight form *Glow Knight - Chaos King's Zombie Knights *Rebel Knight - The Old Hero *Cola Knight - The Sticky Villain 2018 Series *Bumble Jett - The Bounty Hunter *Gamma Guy - The Rejected Knight *Wild Knight - Toy Tokyo Exclusive *Dive Bomb - The Knight Trainer *Leather Knight - The Dimensional Traveler *Slime Knight - Mindless Goo *Tropico Knight - Vice Knight's Raw Knight form *Briton Knight - United Kingdom Knight *Alien Integer - Bumble Jett's Raw Knight form Vector Jump Knights *Vector Jump Heavy Spiral - Desert And Forest Terrain (D.A.F.T.) *Vector Jump Rescue Type - Special Rescue Armor *Vector Jump Nobody Knight - The Breaker *Vector Jump Nebula Titan - The Healer Upgraded Knights *Royal Vector Jump *Upgraded Rebel Vector Jump *Upgraded Vice Vector Jump *Upgraded Bumble Jett Vector Jump Exclusive Knights *Vector Jump Armor Test Type 0X - DCON Exclusive *Vector Jump Outpost Odesskar - Onell Design Exclusive *Vector Jump Armor Galaxy Phase - Onell Design Exclusive *Vector Jump Skaterriun - Onell Design Exclusive *Yetee Ice Vector Jump VI - TheYetee.com Exclusive *Vector Jump Gendrone Alliance Operative - Onell Design Exclusive *Fire Fight - Super7 NYCC Exclusive: The Worst x KotS Crossover 2-Pack *Vector Jump TFV Operative - Onell Design Exclusive Rift Killer *Rift Killer Teal - Leader of the Rift Killers *Rift Killer Rex - The Indestructible Man *Rift Killer Max - The Pop Artist *Coprolite Killer - The Emissary Exclusive Knights *Rift Killer Grayvec - Onell Design Exclusive *Rift Killer Xycoss Crusher - Onell Design Exclusive *Rift Killer Neon Pink - Five Points Fest 2018 Exclusive *Rift Killer Neon Green - Five Points Fest 2018 Exclusive Goldbags: Custom Knights Officially released hand painted figures and resin cast figures. Hand Painted Knights *Goldbags Series 1 *Goldbags Series 2 *Goldbags Series 3 *Halloween Death Knight *KuriKnights by Kurilord *Camouflage Knights *Glow Camouflage Knights *Custom Egg Knight *Port Knight - Brick's Angry form Resin Knights *Resin Knights *Gold Bag Resin Head Kits Limited Edition Knights *Vector Relic Crate *Material Boys Bundle 3 Pack *L.A. Knights Set *Carrying Case *Jumbo Carrying Case Gallery Showings *Clutter Magazine Knights - February 10th, 2018 Exhibition =Accessories= Armor Knight Armor *EMP Armor *Solar Charge Armor *Chaos Rose Armor *Gunmetal Armor *Hyper Quiet Green Armor *Hydro Blue Armor Vector Jump Armor *Copper Vector Jump Armor Set *Gunmetal Vector Jump Armor Set *Glow Vector Jump Armor Set *Ice Cube Vector Jump Armor Set - DCON Exclusive *Nuke Vector Jump Armor Set Hat and Slicers *Clear Pizza Slicer and Hat *Gold Pizza Slicer and Hat *Chaos Fedora & Sun Slicer *Glow in the Dark Pizza Slicer and Hat *Hat & Slicer Accessory Combo Limb Packs *Tan Knight Limbs Pack *Lime Knight Limbs Pack *Yellow Knight Limbs Pack *Blue Knight Limbs Pack *Mysterious Icy Limbs Pack *Nebula Limbs Pack *Rebel Limbs Pack *Robin's Egg Limbs Pack *Hot Pink Limbs Pack Slicer Jumpsuit *Slicer Jumpsuit Brown Pizza Accessories *Battle Tribes Weapons Set *Pizza Drone *Pizza Slice *Fried Chicken *Vector Cape Comics *Digital Comics Category:Toy Pizza